


Four Times Mabel Saved Dipper... and one time she didn't.

by gumboy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumboy/pseuds/gumboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Mabel Saved Dipper... and one time she didn't.

"C'mon Mabel!" Dipper said holding up the box. "This game just looks really cool"

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Ugh. I've had enough of games since you made me do that one with graph paper. Let's do makeovers instead." 

"No! Nuh-uh. No way."

"I hear Wendy really likes guys who wear eyeliner."

"What? She does?"

And while Dipper was later embarassed by wearing eyeliner, Mabel had inadvertently steered them away from playing the board game known as "What Could Go Wrong?"

And saved their lives.

*******

Dipper awoke on the dining table of the mystery shack in a groggy state.

"What? What happened?"

Suddenly he was smothered in the embrace of a giant Soos-hug.

"Dude! You're alive!" he shouted.

"What's going on here?" Dipper asked suspiciously.

"Weeeeelllll, you know how Gideon has pretty much wants everyone in the Pines family to die a horrible death?" Mabel said looking a little smug. "Well that happened. Again. And I saved your life from a giant sentient cloud of poisonous cotton candy."

"What? But how! I don't remember and-"

Dipper paused and pulled his hand up. It was covered in a weird sticky substance.

"Is that peanut brittle?"

"Dude. Your sister is a some kind of genius."

 

*******

"Mabel! No! C'mon!"

Mabel held the journal in one hand, stretched out as far as her arm could go. The other was stretched out and locked against Dipper's head. "You are NOT getting this journal Dipper Pines!"

"I just need it for one thing!"

Mabel threw the book across the room and grabbed Dipper by the shoulders.

"Dipper Pines! What is the ONE rule we have in this house that always must be obeyed."

Dipped sighed and hung his head in shame. "Don't raise the dead."

"And what were you going to do?"

"Raise the dead but it was because-"

"NO DIPPER!"

"Fine..."

*******

Dipper was falling. And while he always thought his life would flash before his eyes, when he plummeted to his death from the top of the Gravity Falls water tower the only memory he saw was the one of a girl in red hair who-

Wait.

He wasn't falling anymore.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!"

*******

The rift was open. Stan and Ford were bound to each other in a giant glowing Chinese fingercuff puzzle. Winds swirled around the room, launching Dipper into the air. Mabel grabbed his arm to keep him from flying off and Dipper held on for dear life.

"DIPPER! HANG ON!"

In the middle of the rift a giant eye and a top hat could be seen.

"Struggle all you want, pine trees!" Bill shrieked happily. "In a few more moments the rift will be open and THEN THE REAL NIGHTMARE WILL BEGIN!"

"I'm losing my grip!" Dipper shouted. "I can't hold on!"

"We have to close it!" Ford shouted. "If we can distract Bill long enough we can get him to release his control of the rift!"

And that's when Mable saw it. The look of fear on Dipper's face went away and was now one of determination.

He let go of Mabel's arm

"Dipper! Don't let go!" Mabel shouted. "You'll be sucked into the rift for eleventeen billion years and I'll get old and have to rebuild the portal to get you back and I'm not crazy like Grunkle Stan to do that kind of thing!"

"It has to be done, Mabel," Dipper replied. "Let go!"

"No!"

But the winds were getting stronger. And her grip was slipping.

"Dipper! Grab on!"

And just as her fingers were about to let go of his noodle arm forever, a green blur burst into the room.

"BROS BEFORE DINOS!"

The giant eye looked down at the man with a puzzled expression. "Dinos? There aren't any dinosaurs here!"

Soos marched forward, the wind blowing off his cap.

"Dude! It's a battle cry!" he shouted. "And if you think you can march in here without a fight, you forgot one thing: My mission in life is to PROTECT THESE KIDS!"

And with a ferocity rarely seen, Soos jumped into the rift and began to punch a giant triangle.

"MY EYE!"

"SOOS!"

"Take care of your brother, hambone!" he shouted gleefully as he continued to punch at Bill. "I got this!"

The giant glowing fingercuffs disappeared. Ford leaped to his control panel as Stan ran forward to the rift. "Soos! Get out of there!"

"Sorry, Mr Pines!" Soos called backed, grunting between each punch. "This is one time I can't do what you say."

"I can't hold it open much longer!" Ford yelled.

"Soos!" Dipper cried out. "Get out of there!"

"Do me a favor, Dipper," Soos called. "Get a picture of this! Wendy will never believe it!"

"Soos! Get out of there!"

The dashboard Ford was working on exploded and the rift began to snap shut.

"BROS BEFORE DINOS!"

"That's not a battle cry you idiot!" Bill shrieked back.

The rift closed with a spark of electrical current and it was gone.

The Pines family stood there stunned and quietly surrounded the brown cap that had landed on the floor.

"What are we going to do?" Mabel asked, wrapping herself around Stan's midsection in case she needed to cry.

"I... I don't know," Ford replied. "The rift is gone. I don't know how we can even start to recreate it."

"Oh. We will."

Everyone turned to Dipper as he took off his trademark cap and replaced it with the brown one on the floor.

"I don't know how. I don't know when, but we're getting him back," Dipper vowed.

"Dipper! Be realistic!" Ford said shaking his head. "If we opened another opening to the nightmare realm...

"I don't care," Dipper replied. "Bros before dinos, Grunkle Ford. Bros before dinos."

...

"That really doesn't make a lot of sense."

"It'll have to do until we come up with another catchphrase."


End file.
